1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector assembly, and more particularly to a compact card edge connector assembly configured a first connector with a second connector integrally assembled under the first connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,472 issued to Choy on Oct. 3, 2000 discloses a connector assembly including a lower housing and an upper housing each generally including the basic structure of the typical SO DIMM connector housing. Each housing defines two rows of passageways on two sides of the central slot in which the corresponding module is received. A plurality of contacts are received within the corresponding passageways wherein the tail of each contact extends downward to engage the corresponding circuit on the PC board on which the connector assembly is mounted. The upper housing includes a standoff portion thereabouts wherein the standoff's thickness is generally equal to the thickness of the lower housing so that the upper housing defines a space thereunder to have the lower housing positioned therein under the condition that the upper housing and the lower housing are substantially offset with each other in the front-to-end direction.
As the lower housing and the upper housing are configured in an offset manner in the front-to-end direction, the connector assembly takes up a significant amount of space. Obviously, an improved card edge connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.